Weekend Together
by Sarady-chan
Summary: Kisa had weekend off from work, so he decided to spend it with Yukina. 3 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Kisa leaned over his workbench, half asleep. It was the last day of the cycle, and everyone were totally exhausted. It was already a nine o'clock and work was almost done.

"Oi, Kisa", raven haired man heard voice next to him.

"Huh, what now, Ricchan?" Kisa mumbled and straightened his back, yawning.

"Could you please finish this page? I think it's the last one", Onodera gave a mangapage to Kisa, who took it and started to work with it.

It took about half hour until they finished their work and were able to go home.

"Good work everyone. Remember that the weekend is free, so see you on Monday", Takano said before leaving the office. Kisa took his bag and rose up from his chair, ready to go home.

"Bye bye, Ricchan. See you again on Monday", Kisa said to his co-worker, and went to the elevator. He looked at his phone. ' _Aah, it's already almost ten. I guess I'm not able to see Yukina today then..._ ', he sighed and stepped on to the elevator. Kisa went out from the building, and headed towards the subway station.

It didn't take long as he was in front of his apartment's door, and he stepped in. Kisa switched the light on and took his jacket and shoes off. He went to living room, put his bag on the sofa and went to the bathroom. He was super exhausted, but he wanted to at least take a shower before going to sleep.

After the shower Kisa dried himself and put on his pajama. He was too tired to eat anything, so he just headed straight towards the bedroom. He slumped to the bed on his stomach, and rolled to his other side. Raven haired man yawned and stretched his arms, until they hit on something. Kisa blinked his eyes and saw someones face next to his.

"AAAAAHHH!" Kisa shouted and almost jumped out of the bed. He looked at the man lying next to him, until recognized him.

"Huh..? Ah, Kisa-san, you're home", a young, lightbrown haired man yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Y-Yukina? What are you doing here..?" Kisa asked from his lover after he had recovered from his light shock.

"Oh, well, I remembered you said something you'd have a weekend off from work, so I thought I'd come over. I just didn't know it would take you so long to get home, so I fell asleep. Ah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this, I just kinda wanted to surprise you", Yukina explained and smiled tiredly.

"Well, you sure surprised me", Kisa chuckled and looked at Yukina. Even if he was totally tired and exhausted, only seeing Yukina's beautiful face gave him energy. Other man was just so beautiful and perfect. And not only his face, but his whole body was just beyond flawless. Kisa just loved every detail on Yukina's face and body.

"Ah, so it's okay to you if I stay?" Yukina asked from his lover just to make sure. Kisa nodded.

"Yeah, it's totally okay for me. Actually I was planning to spend the weekend with you anyway...", older man blushed slightly. A bright smile came to Yukina's face and took Kisa to his arms, and embraced him.

"Hey wait, Yukina..!" Kisa screamed as other man started to kiss his neck.

"I'm sorry, Kisa-san. It's just been so long since the last time I touched you... I know you are very tired, but if I could just hold you like this for a moment, it should be enough", Yukina breathed in Kisa's neck as he embraced every inch of other's body.

Kisa didn't protest, so he just stayed there, letting Yukina hold him like that. Of course he wanted Yukina to touch him, and he wanted to touch him too, but he was just too tired for any sexual intercourse right now. So they just lyed there, cuddling and embracing each other, until they fell asleep on each others arms.


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost two o'clock when Kisa woke up. He sat up on the bed and rubbed his eyes. He could smell a good scent coming from the kitchen and stood up, and walked out of the bedroom.

"Ah, good morning, Kisa-san!" Yukina smiled brightly to his lover.

"Morning...", older man mumbled, and sat on the table. He looked at Yukina, following his every move. His light ginger hair was on half-ponytail, and he wore a light gray shirt and black jeans, and on top of them was a white apron. Yukina just looked so damn sexy while having his hair on ponytail, and it was one of the things Kisa really loved about his boyfriend.

When the food was ready, Yukina took the plates to the table and placed one of them front of Kisa. There was toast, fried eggs and some fried noodles. It was pretty simple meal, but it sure looked delicious.

"Let's eat!" Yukina took his chopsticks and started to eat, as well as Kisa.

"It's good", raven haired man said while eating and Yukina looked at him with relieved smile. He was always happy to cook for Kisa, and it made him very happy when he praised Yukina's cookings, even if they were just something simple as this.

When they finished eating, Kisa went to the bedroom and took off his pajamas, so he could change his clothes. But before he could put a shirt on, Yukina hugged him from behind.

"I don't think you need that just yet", he breathed to his lovers neck and kissed it.

"Hmm well, if you say so", Kisa said and turned towards Yukina. Yukina took another's face to his hands and kissed him softly. It didn't take long as kiss turned more deep and their tongues started to explore each others mouths.

Yukina pushed Kisa down to bed, still kissing him roughly. As he pulled away from kiss, he started to kiss and lick Kisa's neck and collarbone, going from there to his chest, giving a little more attention to his nipples, then continued to his abdomen. Kisa moaned in pleasure, as Yukina took his growing erection from his pants to his hand and started to stroke it.

"Oh, Kou..!" Kisa moaned, calling his lover by his first name, what turned the younger man on even more. Yukina licked Kisa's tip, which made older man shiver. Soon Yukina slided the whole thing down his throat, making Kisa moan and cry even more. He licked the whole lenght of Kisa's erection, slided it to his mouth again, bobbing his head up and slowly back down.

"Oh fuck, Kou... It's so good", Kisa hissed, digging his fingers to his lover's hair. It felt so good, and Kisa felt he was close to his climax. Yukina moved his head, now little bit faster. Kisa cried in pleasure, starting to move his hips. It didn't take long anymore as he came, Yukina swallowing almost all of it.

"How was that?" Yukina leaned over to his lover, kissing his lips softly.

"It..was good...", older man panted, wrapping his arms around Yukina as he kissed him.

"What you want me to do next?" Yukina asked, smiling.

"Just fuck me, Kou", Kisa said with a straight face, looking his lover straight in to eyes. Yukina looked at him, surprised and confused, but smiled again, kissing his lover's cheek.

"If you want so", he said, moving his hand down to Kisa's ass. Kisa shivered, as Yukina pressed one finger inside him. He slided it in, slowly, making older man cry. Kisa's moaning was like music to Yukina, and he putted second finger in, listening to his lover's sweet sounds.

"Does it feel good?" Yukina hummed, moving his fingers inside Kisa.

"Yeah... It feels so good. Just..hurry up...", raven haired man cried, moving his ass closer to Yukina's hand. Yukina took his fingers out, and took the lube from the bedside table. He spreaded it around his erection and little bit to his lover's ass.

"I'm putting it in", Yukina informed, as he pushed his cock against Kisa's hole. Older man cried in pleasure, as Yukina pushed more deeper in him. As he was the all way in, he looked at Kisa questioningly, to make sure it was okay for him to move. Kisa nodded, so Yukina started to move.

"Ah, Kou..!" older man moaned, as his lover started to move faster.

"Shouta-san", Yukina breathed, pushing his lips against Kisa's and kissed him roughly. Yukina pulled it almost all way out, and pushed it back in slowly. He repeated that a few times, until started to move his hips faster, pushing as hard as he could.

"Oh, fuck! Kou..!" Kisa cried, feeling every push deep inside of him. It felt so good, not painful at all, it was just so enjoyable. Of course he was used to it, because he had done it many times before, with many other men, but with Yukina it was just different. It never hurted when he did it with Yukina.

Yukina started to move even faster, being close to his climax. He pushed still a few times deep inside, until he came. Kisa let out pleasured cry, as he came as well. Yukina pulled himself out, and slumped next to his lover, turned to his other side, looking at him.

"Well how was it?" he asked, kissing another's forehead.

"Fantastic as always", Kisa breathed, nuzzling against Yukina's chest. Yukina smiled, kissing his lover's forehead again.

"Do you want go to bath?" Yukina hummed, stroking his lover's hair. Kisa nodded, and Yukina stood up from the bed, heading towards the badroom. Kisa just layed there, waiting until the bath was ready. He went to the bath and was there about haf an hour, until he got enough. He dressed up, then went to the living room, where Yukina was watching the tv.

Kisa sat next to him, and leaned against his lover's shoulder. Yukina looked at other, kissing his forehead.

"I'm sorry, Kisa-san, but I have to go to work in about an hour. One of my co-workers got sick, so I have to go there for her", Yukina told with apologizing tone.

"Eeh, really? Well, I think you can't help it then", Kisa pouted, and nuzzled against his boyfriend's shoulder.

"I'm really sorryyy~", Yukina wrapped his arms around Kisa, hugging him tightly. "I really wanted to spend the whole day with you", man sighed, snuggling against Kisa.

"It's okay, really. It can't be helped, if it's work, right?" Kisa said, a small disappointment in his voice. Yukina pouted and hugged Kisa more tightly.

"I will make this up for you. I promise!" brown haired man said, kissings his lover's cheek. Kisa smiled a little, giving a small peck to other's mouth, like telling him it was really okay. Yukina smiled too and kissed him back.

Soon Yukina had to go to work, and said he'll be back in about few hours. Kisa spended his time with watching the tv, and reading some books. A hour passed, and soon Kisa received an message from Yukina. _"Leaving work in about 20min. Come wait me to the front of the bookstore"_ , it said.

"Eh? If you're already leaving, why should I go there..?" Kisa wondered aloud and texted back to Yukina. " _I'll tell you when you get here_ ", was the answer. "The fuck is this now..?" Kisa sighed, stood up and went to put his jacket on.

It didn't take long as Kisa was waiting for Yukina on the front of Marimo Books. He didn't need to wait long, as the other man came out.

"Ah, Kisa-san! You came", he greeted raven haired man with a bright smile.

"Well, of course. You told me to come after all", Kisa said, scratchin his neck. "Why did I have to come here anyway?" he asked, a little confuse in his voice. Yukina took something out from his pocket.

"Tadaa!" he showed two movietickets to Kisa.

"Movietickets? But why..?" older man wondered and took other one of the tickets, as Yukina gave it to him.

"I got them from my co-worker. He said he had planned to go to movies with his friends, but they couldn't come, so he just gave them to me. And there's this one movie I want to see, so I thought we could go watch it together", Yukina smiled, a enthusiasm in his voice.

"Oh... Uh, well, if you want to go to watch it, that's okay for me", Kisa said, smiling a little. If that's what Yukina wanted, of course it was okay for him. And it was always nice to do something else than just have sex, considering it was actually the only thing they ever did together.

"Really?! Okay, let's go then!" Yukina exclaimed, grabbed Kisa hand and headed towards the cinema.

"H-hey wait, Yukina! What if someone sees us..?" Kisa said, when the other man took his hand, but it looked like Yukina didn't hear him. So Kisa just let it be, and followed his boyfriend.

Soon they were on the cinema. Yukina bought them some popcorn and they went to sit to their places. Yukina giggled a little, making Kisa look at him questioningly.

"Just look at us, we're on a date", younger man smiled, making Kisa blush a little. Yes, it was true. They were on a date. A real date. Kisa didn't even remember when was the last time when they were on a date, because usually when they meeted again after a long time, all they did was just having sex.

"Yeah, I guess we are", older man said quietly, a little smile on his face.

The movie started, and so they started to watch it. It was somekind of drama, and both of them actually enjoyed it. When the movie was over, they walked out of the cinema, talking about the movie.

"..and that scene where Naomi said 'Please, don't go! If something happens to you, I can't live anymore!' was so heartbreaking!" Yukina quoted the female protagonist of the movie.

"Yeah, that was really good scene, but kinda cliche in my opinion. But yeah, it was good", Kisa agreed. They discussed about the movie the whole time while going back to Kisa's place. When they got back, it was already around eight o'clock.

"I'm going to make some supper for us", Yukina said, going then in to the kitchen. Kisa just sat on the sofa, starting to watch the tv.

Soon the food was ready and they ate, talking about all kind of things. When they were done with eating, Yukina washed the dishes and they went to shower, Kisa first and then Yukina after him. After that they still watched some tv, and then went to the bed.

They layed there together, Kisa snuggling against Yukina's chest as the younger man stroked his hair. Neiher of them said anything, they just enjoyed this moment, cuddling and embracing each other, until they fell asleep.


End file.
